Umbrella Love/Transcript
(Bloomerang is in school) Bloomerang: I wish I could get Umbrella Leaf's attention. But she only likes bad boys. This sucks! Wall-nut: (comes) Hey, buddy. Why are you so sad? Bloomerang: Umbrella Leaf, that's why! She's so pretty, so beautiful and so dreamy! Wall-nut: Wow, you described her in three words that all mean one thing. Bloomerang: (grabs Wall-nut) Wall-nut, you have to help me! (drops him) Wall-nut: I don't want to be rude, but....why me? Bloomerang: You're dating Sunflower for nine months and you're the most girl-knowing boy I know. PLEASE help me! (falls on his knees crying) Please! Wall-nut: OK! Bloomerang: (gets up) Thank you! (hugs him) Scene: (cuts to Dr. Zomboss' lab) Dr. Zomboss: Okay! Mix this and this and this makes (hears his stomach) (runs to the toilet) Peashooter: (pops out of nowhere) Hahahaha! (puts some water and some mud in Dr. Zomboss' chemical liquid) (hides) Dr. Zomboss: (comes back) I shouldn't eat those brain burritos. (mixes the ingredients) (an explosion happens) Peashooter: (pops out of nowhere) Fooled you! Hahahahahahahaha! I can't stop! It's so funny! Hahahahaha! Dr. Zomboss: REVENGE! I'LL GET REVENGE ON YOU, PEASHOOTER MCPEADOM!!!!! Scene: (cuts to the park) Bloomerang: OK, I see her. Wall-nut: OK, now there are three things you have to do: # Go there and look handsome. # Compliment her. # If she likes you, think about what you'll get her in your 3 month anniversary. Bloomerang: (looks Wall-nut strangely) Wall-nut: What? Once, I didn't got a three month anniversary gift in Sunflower and she got REALLY mad! Bloomerang: (walks to Umbrella Leaf) Hi. I.......I....(speaks gibberish) Umbrella Leaf: (walks away) Bloomerang: I don't get it. What did I do wrong? Wall-nut: I'll give you a hint: YOU TALK TO HER IN GIBBERISH!!! THAT'S NOT WHAT I TAUGHT YOU!!! Bloomerang: I know! But she's so pretty, I can't take it. Scene: (cuts to Peashooter's house) (Peashooter, Sunflower and Blover are watching TV) Dr. Zomboss: (appears on TV) Mwahahahahaha! Plants, Peashooter has mocked me for the last time. Peashooter: I like pranks. Dr. Zomboss (on TV): That's why I send a bomb in your house! Mwahahahaha! Zomboss out! (TV turns off) Sunflower: Peashooter, what have you done? Blover: The bomb can be anywhere. But where? Peashooter: (looks under the couch) Found it! (grabs it) Sunflower: Quick! Shoot a pea on the red cable! Peashooter: (shoots a pea on the red cable) Bomb: (turns off) Blover: (sighs) That was CLOOOOOOOOOOOOSE! Peashooter: I'm sorry, guys! I promise: no more pranks! At least at Zomboss. Blover: Nevermind. The important thing is that we're all okay! Sunflower: You're right! Scene: (cuts to the park) Wall-nut: Okay, you got this! Go! I've faith in you! Bloomerang: Thanks. (walks to Umbrella Leaf) Hi, Umbrella Leaf, right? Umbrella Leaf: Yeah! Wait! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE BLOOMERANG FROM PBC! I LOVE YOUR BAND! Can I have your autograph? Bloomerang: Or.....You can have me. Umbrella Leaf: Are you serious? Bloomerang: Duh! Of course! I have loved you since the first time I saw you. Umbrella Leaf: Are you saying that a rockstar is in love with me and wants to be my boyfriend? Bloomerang: Yep! Umbrella Leaf: OK! We're going to have so much fun together. When will I meet the other members? Bloomerang: Someday. (they kiss) Category:The Amazing Adventures of Peashooter transcripts